Naruto Uzumaki Best Singer in the world Believe it
by Hattergirl1000
Summary: This is the story of Naruto Uzumaki, a young boy who started with a dream to become famous but then he met Sasuke who changed his dreams. Years later when Naruto finds out his love hs cheated on him with another he decides 'its time to return to the original dream' this is his story. WARNING SASUNARU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys first Naruto fanfic I hope you enjoy it :D This is a reupload due to fanfiction removing this fic however i assure people this fic now follows the rules and i aplologise to anyone that got annoyed by my rule breaking. Upon editing i decided to combine chapter one and two so this is the new EXTRA LONG chapter. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1- The childhood horrors**

_Flashback_

It was just a normal day at Konoha academy, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and Iruka was boring his first year music class. Sasuke Uchiha stares into space as Iruka goes on about how 'dynamics changes the sound of music' he says passionately. Sasuke was never particularly interested in music, on the contrary he thought it was a waste of time and effort, why should people waste their good time and money learning to sing and/or play an instrument? As the class set to work writing sheet music, Iruka was constantly looking at his watch then to the door mumbling to himself.

Sasuke noticed this after all he didn't need to try with his work for he had already done it. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door, everyone stopped what they were doing and drew their attention to the door as a tall man with grey/silver hair and a surgical mask entered the room with a young blonde.

"Oi! Kakashi! You're late! Where on Earth have you been?" screamed Iruka

"I'm sorry," the other man apologised, "I got lost in the circle of life."

"Liar!" Iruka mumbled, and then stared at the boy.

As Iruka did so, so did the class, everyone making their quick judgements. The girls thought he was cute, the boys thought he was a girl whereas Sasuke thought he was the most unusual boy he ever seen. The boy wasn't very tall, how could he, he was only seven, same as the other boys. However he was a dirty blonde with distinct whisker marks on his cheeks, everyone thought this was cool it almost made him look like a bad boy or a rock star. However his big blue eyes and his innocent face kind of defeated the purpose.

Kakashi noticed these stares and decided to take his leave, just as he was going he said "I'll leave you then, have fun."

"OI KAKASHI-SENSAI DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" the boy screamed but Kakashi had already left

The boy closed his eyes and smiled to himself, he then turned himself to Iruka who said, "Would you like to introduce yourself or shall I?"

"I'll do it," the boy said confidently he then positioned himself in front of the class and said, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, I don't like the time it takes to cook ramen and my ambition is to become a high society diplomat of some sort." Naruto was very impressed with his choice of words

"So the Hokage then?" asked Iruka

"Um… yeah but I like music too so maybe I'd do something with that," he replied

Iruka smirked, "Well then why don't you give us a little sample of your talent Naruto? Consider it a punishment for being late, or would you like a detention instead?"

Naruto thought about it for a second then replied, "I'll perform I think."

Iruka directed Naruto to the piano staged at the front of the room, "Be my guest Mr Uzuamaki, and please don't hesitate to perform some dynamics, we've be learning about dynamics haven't we class?" the class said nothing in reply, "You know about dynamics I assume Mr Uzumaki?"

"Yes sensei I do," the boy replied, sitting on the piano chair provided, "I think I'll play something I wrote if you don't mind?" Iruka nodded in reply

It was then and there Naruto Uzumaki shocked his fellow peers and teachers with his musical talent on the piano.

_(Time skip- pick you're favourite song and imagine Naruto singing his heart out :P )_

Everyone clapped and cheered at Naruto, no seven year old boy surely could have that sort of musical talent, but never the less the boy was amazing still the same. Sasuke instantly thought 'Naruto Uzumaki huh?' he smirked, 'you're mine!' how ironic is that, the boy who hates music and anything to do with music has fallen head over heels for Naruto, a loud-mouthed musician.

After Iruka finally stopped being gobsmacked he interrupted the cheers, "Well well…. QUIET!" the class became silent, "Well…um why don't you take your seat Naruto?"

The boy looked confused, "Where do I sit Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka had a sense of realisation, "Oh right, well why don't you sit next Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, please raise your hand." Sasuke smirked his signature smirk secretly thanking Iruka in his head; he then raised his hand to direct the blonde.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and sat down next to him, "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! It's great to meet you Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked and replied, "Dobe."

_Time skip_

It was easy to say that Naruto Uzumaki didn't like Sasuke Uchiha; after all he was smarter than Naruto, taller than Naruto, more handsome than Naruto…Wait did he really say that? Well anyway Sasuke instantly became Naruto's enemy and he was determined to beat him, little did he know that he technically already won, no one could sing or dance like Naruto, he was always in the school's plays and performances. But that didn't really seem to matter to Naruto; he had to beat Sasuke at something he was already good at otherwise it wouldn't be half as embarrassing and humiliating on Sasuke's part.

The rivalry continued up until they were sixteen in high school when they were partnered up as judo opponents in PE, Sasuke was obviously better at it than Naruto but he was determined as always to beat him. He'd always stay behind after school and he worked even harder during the day but even still he was no match for Sasuke.

One night as Naruto continued his judo Asuma sensei came rushing in, "I'm so sorry Naruto but I have to go, Kurenai has gone into labour. Can you lock up for me?"

Naruto smiled, "Of course Asuma sensei, you must be there for your Kurenai and the baby too of course."

"Thanks Naruto, I'll let you know if it's a boy or a girl," he replied running out the door

Naruto continued training for another good hour then he decided it was time to leave, just as he was beginning to clean up the lights went out.

Naruto frowned, "Is anyone there?" No reply, "Hello?" nothing. Naruto's anger began to grow, "ALRIGHT YOU BASTARD, SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Alright then" was all Naruto heard when he was tackled to the floor

Naruto couldn't see the person's specific details but he could tell that he was a boy, who was stronger than him, taller than him at least that was his guess and he also had a low recognisable voice. Wait a minute!

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

The lights went on again and Sasuke was in full view. Naruto could see Sasuke was wearing his usual blue T-shirt with black jeans.

"Hello Naruto," he said, "Sorry but I couldn't wait any longer."

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU MMRGH!" but Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke's mouth on his.

Naruto was shocked t say the least, on the contrary his entire world crumbled. His worst enemy was kissing him. Sasuke forced his tongue into Naruto's mouth exploring every cavern available to him. Naruto slowly complied, both their tongues caressing the others, Naruto's mind was gone. What was he doing? He was kissing his worst enemy and what's worse that enemy is a boy and not only that he's Sasuke! But for some reason that didn't even matter, Naruto was completely lost in lust. Infact when Sasuke stopped Naruto moaned in complaint.

Sasuke smiled, "You're mine Naruto and you always have been since the day you entered this school. I love you," Sasuke kissed him again; this time Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck bringing the two closer.

That day would be known as the day the two hottest guys in school got together, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Surprisingly enough, the school accepted the two; no one made fun of the two and if they did Sasuke made sure they'd 'mysteriously vanish' for a day or two. Once they'd return Naruto would receive no trouble at all.

During the summer a new boy came into school, he had red hair, panda eyes make up and a scar on his forehead. They called him Gaara. Naruto instantly grew close to him Sasuke thought it was because Naruto knew what it was like to be the new kid but oh how wrong he was.

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe you play drums Gaara that is so COOL!" screamed Naruto hugging Gaara. Sasuke was furious, "We could totally be in a band or something."

"Yeah sure Naruto, you sing and I'll play drums we would be awesome," Gaara replied

"Naruto can I talk to you for a minute?" interrupted Sasuke

Naruto smiled whereas Gaara frowned, "Sure Sasuke what's up?"

Sasuke frowned, "Alone!"

Naruto frowned, "Oh right, be right back Gaara."

"Okay Naruto," Gaara replied

Sasuke took Naruto by the hand and led him away out Gaara's ear shot. Sasuke whispered, "You will not join this band Naruto, your lovely voice so for me and me alone, understand?"

"Are you jealous?" whispered Naruto in return

"That does not matter; I don't want you in with '_his_' lot, they seem like trouble," Sasuke finished

Naruto smirked amusingly, "Gaara's new, and he doesn't have a crowd Sasuke."

Sasuke frowned, "But he will be, you've seen the way he looks he's obviously going to end up in a bad crowd, and I don't want you to be in one too, please Naruto, for me?"

Naruto thought for a second then nodded, Sasuke smiled and kissed him saying, 'thank you, I love you.' Naruto smiled then went over to Gaara.

"I'm sorry Gaara but I can't join the band, I think I'm gonna step down from music for a while," he said not meeting his eyes

Gaara looked at Sasuke then at Naruto, "I understand Naruto but if you need anything, anything at all call me,"

Gaara gave Naruto his phone number, "Thanks Gaara."

Gaara was never seen nor mentioned again and Sasuke couldn't be happier, he could go without the opponents. Little did he know that Naruto was secretly talking to Gaara over video chat and email for the next ten years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The betrayal and revival**

Ever since then Naruto never sang, danced or played music ever again, although Naruto didn't care at all; that was because he was with the one person he loved, Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruto continued to date throughout school then right after graduation Sasuke proposed, Naruto said yes, they got married quite quickly, in a big chapel with all their family and friends present. They appeared like the perfect couple but no one saw the truth, no one noticed that he was unhappy, Naruto gave everything up for Sasuke but it's not like he noticed. Naruto was miserable without his music. Sasuke had turned Naruto into a 30s style housewife and he hated it, Naruto knew he had to escape but on the other hand he loved Sasuke he didn't want to leave and surely he thought that Sasuke loved him back.

At least that's what he thought.

One day as Naruto came home from work he noticed something wasn't normal, as he went through the door to the living room he saw the spotless sofa covered in clothing. You could see Sasukes' tie and shirt from his day at work. Usually Naruto would consider this normal so he brushed off this feeling and moved on, he began to pick up his lovers clothes one by one when he noticed a trail of clothing leading up the stairs.

'Sasuke must've been tired after work and went to bed early' Naruto thought as he tiptoed up the stairs picking up the clothing, first step was Sasuke's shoe, then the other, then his socks, the list went on and on for Sasuke's clothing until he reached his and Sasuke's bedroom.

Naruto sighed and opened the door, "Hey Sasuke dya think you can…"

Naruto stopped to see **HIS** husband on **TOP** of a pink haired woman. It appeared that the couple didn't hear or even notice Naruto because Sasuke still kissing and ravishing her like there was no tomorrow. Naruto was shocked to say the least; he knew Sasuke was a bit of a prat but he didn't think he was capable of such cruelty. He dropped Sasuke's clothes and ran downstairs towards the door. Just as he tried to grip the door knob he heard him!

"NARUTO!" Naruto turned around to see Sasuke in his dressing gown panting, "Naruto wait, please, just let me explain."

Naruto stared at Sasuke with complete disbelief, '_explain? EXPLAIN! HE FUCKING CHEATED ON ME AND HE THINKS HE CAN 'explain' THIS!' _he thought.

Naruto shut eyes to avoid Sasuke's eyes which would have leaded him to tears, "Goodbye Sasuke."

Naruto immediately ran out of the house, Sasuke swore to himself then ran back to his room where he quickly got dressed.

The slut positioned sitting up in Sasuke's bed watched with dissatisfaction, she then moaned, "Sasuke come back to bed baby."

Sasuke stopped and stared at the bitch, a vein began to twitch in the side of his forehead with anger, **"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE!"**

The girl stared at Sasuke in disbelief but when she saw no change in Sasuke's emotion or aura she quickly got up and dressed. When she eventually finished she headed to the door when she suddenly stopped, "I'll call you."

"Don't," Sasuke replied hissing

The girl looked shocked then nodded. When she left Sasuke continued to dress, when he was ready he ran out after Naruto however due to the pink headed whore incident it took him a bit longer than expected.

Naruto headed straight for the train station, he got the first train out of the city not particularly caring where it was going as long as it was away from Sasuke. When Naruto calmed down a bit he went to find out where he was actually heading on this journey, lucky for him the cards were in his favour.

Naruto smiled to himself, he then got his cell phone out and began dialling the one person Sasuke hates, the one person that Sasuke thought he won to, and the one person Sasuke would never suspect Naruto to be with.

"Hello Gaara?"

**Meanwhile **

Sasuke was running from place to place hoping Naruto would appear but unfortunately for him he had no luck, Naruto was nowhere to be found, he wasn't at work, nor was he at Ichirakus' (the only two places Sasuke knew Naruto would be). It never even occurred to him that Naruto would go to the train station or even leave him at all; to him Naruto was his little dog, soft, pretty, loyal and extremely fun to play with but sometimes disobedient. However no matter how disobedient Naruto would never leave him, that is until today.

Sasuke finally gave up and went home praying that Naruto would be there but he wasn't and he never was going to be as long as Naruto could help it. He wasn't a dog and he certainly wasn't going to act like one, not now not ever. And Sasuke needs to learn that.

**Back to Naruto**

After a four hour train journey Naruto finally got off at Suna, a once desert land but now has become quite modern in technology and science, Naruto walked past the doorway to find a red headed man with shades holding up a sign with the name 'Uzumaki' written on it. Naruto smiled at Gaara's secret cheesiness and ran up to him to give him a hug.

When they broke apart Naruto said, "love the shades but the sign might be a bit too much," he laughed.

Gaara put the sign down beside his leg, "Well forgive me if I wanted my best friend to be able to find me," he smirked then hugged Naruto again, "So what's up?"

They began walking towards the exit, "Did lover boy finally get you mad no wait let me guess fairy tale land with perfect husband gone to the dogs?" he laughed at himself hoping Naruto would laugh or retort back as he usually did but no he did nothing of the sort, he couldn't even meet his eyes.

Gaara nodded with understanding, "Oh…I see….well to be honest I never liked the guy you know that, he was a prick to everyone including you and did he honestly think I was actually going to call you 'Uchiha' I mean I know you are married but surely he should have let you keep your name. Does he think he's God or something?" Naruto smiled a Gaaras' ranting, "So what happened?" then he frowned again.

Naruto replied "I don't want to talk about it Gaara if that's okay with you, all you need to know is that Sasuke is out of the picture, I am no longer a Uchiha who can be ordered around like his little slave," Gaara smiled at this performance by Naruto it was just like the original one, the Naruto he met back in high before Sasuke got his claws around his neck, "Which is sort of why I'm here Gaara, I was thinking what if we actually start a band, you know like the one we talked about so long ago back in high school?"

Gaara continued to smile then took Narutos' hand in a handshake, "I would be honoured to be in a band with you Naruto Uzumaki, I just hope you can keep up."

Naruto smirked at Gaara's remark, "I take your challenge sand man, prepare to be mummified…but first…."

Naruto stopped talking; Gaara stared at the boy who looked lost when he saw a telephone box behind Naruto he went in and scrimmaged through the 'D' section until he landed on divorce lawyers. Gaara then ripped out the page and handed it to Naruto.

"Here call one," he said

Naruto's eyes widened at Gaara's action then smiled whole heartedly with admiration, "Thank you Gaara!"

It was then Naruto and Gaara were on the search to find a divorce lawyer and they found one, The Hyūgas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Enter the Konoha Ninja!**

The next year for Naruto was a tuff one; he decided to apply for Gaara' University despite his bad grades he realised that to get a good job, up until his band becomes worldwide that is, he needs the grades. Luckily Naruto had Gaara who convinced the school board to give him a scholarship in music so Naruto's grades didn't matter. After that he realised how cruel the world was, with University fees, rent and the divorce lawyers Naruto was practically broke, a very different life he had before when Sasuke paid for everything with his oversized head and cash.

With regards to the band, at the beginning it was way too small, two people in a band was enough they needed more guys. This is where Kiba and Neji come in. After about 3 weeks living with Gaara Naruto decided to get a part time job at a music store near the university, there he met Kiba, a lover of music and an amazing guitar player. The two instantly hit it off and Naruto didn't resist asking him to join the band of which Kiba instantly said yes to.

Neji on the other hand was met in less friendly circumstances; Neji Hyūga was the son of the country's leading divorce lawyer, Hizashi Hyūga. When Naruto finally raised enough money for a lawyer he instantly went to him where he found Neji arguing with his father. Neji's father wanted him to become a divorce lawyer like him and not some 'bass playing hippie' as he called it. Neji so angry trashed his father's office and stormed out seeing Naruto for the first time.

Eventually though Neji became part of the band and Naruto, well let's just say he signed the divorce papers and sent them to Sasuke, whether Sasuke has actually signed them he doesn't know but he didn't care from the moment Naruto signed those papers he felt free, free for the first time in ten years.

After that Naruto spent his full time with the band, having its ups and downs, but after seven months the band had a name and had its first gig. The Konoha Ninjas, the name of the band, became an instant hit, not long after their first gig the band got an agent and a contract with a local recording studio. The band became a mega hit after that.

When it came to eleven months the band was international, famous for their looks, their sexuality and most importantly their music. The only downfall of being international is that they were on the television all the time especially when Sasuke was at home.

"FIRST THE DIVORCE PAPERS NOW THIS!" screamed Sasuke as he threw his remote at the T.V in the presence of Shikamaru watching with no emotion, "Dam that Gaara. Who does he think he is? Stealing my Naruto, I mean look at him, he practically undressing him with his eyes."

Shikamaru stared at Sasuke, "Ok I think you're overreacting Sasuke."

Shikamaru is currently Sasuke's only friend, but he wasn't always well not really, he used to tag around the 'once lovers' in high school but he was never noticed, mostly because he sleeps all the time or doesn't turn up to lessons. After Naruto left, the pink headed bimbo blabbed about her 'relationship' with the raven to everyone, including her enemies and people she passed in the street due to the fact they knew the famous Uchiha in some way. It was easy to say that anyone who believed the girl was furious and disgusted at the Uchiha, infact quite a lot of people turned against him, except Shikamaru. However Shikamaru did agree with these haters, Sasuke was a prat to Naruto no one could deny it, so he decided to stand by Sasuke and help him change, make him a better person or at least try to, every now and then.

"I mean he could be looking at anyone," Shikamaru continued, "they are at a concert after all."

"Oh come on, Naruto's right in front of him," Sasuke whined taking a sip of wine

"Yes along with the other band members and a screaming audience who are begging to have his children, Sasuke, I think he has other things on his mind then getting into bed Naruto," Shikamaru argued. Sasuke glared at Shikamaru who sighed and said, "Look Sasuke, I know you're mad but think about what you did, you cheated on him Sasuke, you cheated on Naruto with a no good pink power puff whore. He does have the right to move on even if you don't want him to."

"I KNOW THAT GOD DAMMIT!" Shouted Sasuke as he threw his alcoholic beverage at the lazy boy, "I just want to show him how sorry I am and how much I changed," he began to whine again

Shikamaru stared at the raven then sighed_, 'I'm gonna regret this'_ he thought, he sat down, "Ok why don't you do this, go to his concert and tell him how you feel, and not only that show him how much you've changed."

"THAT'S PERFECT SHIKAMARU! Then Naruto will leave that stupid band of his and come back to me!" Sasuke practically cheered

"Well actually that's not what I meant…"

"IT'S PERFECT!" Said Sasuke not listening to Shikamaru, Sasuke stood up and started gathering his things, "Pack my bags Shikamaru we're going to the Hidden Rock Village to acquire my old flame."

"I knew I'd regret this," Shikamaru muttered


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Album Ideas Anyone?**

"Achoo!"

"Someone must be talking about you Naruto," smirked Gaara

"If that was true then he wouldn't stop Gaara," laughed Kiba, "I mean look at this magazine, Naruto's been voted as top bachelor, AGAIN, of the gay community. How many wedding proposals did ya get this week Naruto, 'ten?'"

Naruto frowned, "Shut up Kiba."

"Well anyway we need to finish our next album by the end of the week, any ideas guys?" asked Kiba

"I don't know, we've done everyone life story in an album, well except Naruto's…" said Neji who turned to the blonde haired singer

"…Who still refuses to tell his life story by the way," continued Naruto

"Oh, come on Naruto," whined Kiba, "We've all done our stories, Gaara with his old bullying situation, Neji with his family's hatred towards music which eventually led to him being disowned, and me with the life of parties who never took anything seriously until he got a decent job and found the girl of his dreams."

"How is Hinata by the way?" asked Naruto

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" shouted Kiba

"Hinata refused to move in with Kiba," said Neji

"Again!" laughed Gaara as a continuation and not a question

Naruto laughed

Kiba frowned, "It's not like it's a big deal."

Naruto laughed, "Said the guy who wrote an entire album dedicated to Hinata!"

"Shut up Naruto!" screamed Kiba blushing, then looked away to take some deep breaths in order to calm down, "You know everyone wants to know, and isn't it better saying it in an album in your own words, instead of the media, who will probably distort it beyond belief."

"Don't over exaggerate Kiba," said Gaara, "If Naruto doesn't want to talk about his life, he doesn't have to."

"No, he's right Gaara, I should, I've waited long enough after all and the media would probably make it worse than what it is." Interjected Naruto

And with that Naruto whipped out a notepad and a pen and started writing his heart out

Time skip

"You're so lucky you're rich Uchiha otherwise we wouldn't be able to afford the tickets for the plane to the Rock Village," Said Shikamaru

"Yes well things have been hard since Naruto left but I managed to scrape some things together and get enough for two first class tickets to the Rock village," replied Sasuke

'In other words 'when the short skirted billboard brow left my house and spreaded the word that us two were in a relationship causing my reputation to go down the drain leaving me with hardly any money from my business I had to go into some hidden accounts in the neighbouring villages where he wasn't that famous.' Shikamaru thought but decided not to say as Sasuke was having such a good time

"Now where again is this concert thing of Naruto's?" asked Sasuke

"Why don't you ask the crowds of fans surrounded by his poster over there?" asked Shikamaru, "I'll get the bags."

Sasuke smirked in agreement and walked over to the group, as he got closer Sasuke noticed the 'Konoha ninjas' t-shirts and designer jeans, (designed by Naruto of course) they were all screaming about the band and everything about them. They were a FAN GROUP!

"I think Gaara is the cutest member of K.N," said one girl

"No way Neji is the man, I mean look at that stare," another girl said gazing into the poster

"Come on girls, how about Kiba his albums are much more romantic," said another

"Yes but he isn't single," pointed out the first girl again

"I know *sniff* I know," replied that girl again who started to cry

"Let's not forget Naruto," said the second girl

Everyone nodded much to Sasuke's surprise

"Yes Naruto is perfect; he has the T.V personality but can be shy," said one girl

"…But he also is very considerate towards others," continued one of the other girls

"And he is a wicked dancer not to mention sexy as!" finished the last girl

In Sasuke's mind these girls were brainless show off slags, they obviously knew nothing about Naruto and in Sasuke's mind they didn't deserve to be remembered so Sasuke quickly forget their names as they were speaking and didn't bother taking any further note on how they looked. Instead he decided to interrupt the conversation and get the information he needed to he could go on his merry way.

"But he isn't he gay ladies?" he asked

The girls immediately turned around to face the stubborn Uchiha, "Actually, you'll find he's bisexual. Yes he's dated boys but he's also dated girls."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk 'a woman?! He's dated a woman? I can't believe he would go so low my little blue eyed Uke'

"Who are you?" asked one of the girls who knocked Sasuke out of his train of thought

"That ladies, is confidential but I will tell you this I am after your little blue eyed hero on that poster," he replied slyly

The girls looked at each other and started to do a little fan girl squeeze, their opinions changed very fast. Then one of the girls who appeared to be the leader stepped forward, "We are the Konoha Ninjas fan group, we are responsible the website that helped make the band world famous. I am…"

At that point Sasuke stopped listening, all he heard was 'fan group' so he knew they had the information he needed.

"Yes well it's a pleasure to meet you ladies," he lied, "But I wondering where you can tell me where to buy tickets for the next concert by the band in this fair city?" Sasuke was being sickly sweet but the girls didn't notice a thing

"There are no tickets for there is no concert," one girl replied

"What you're thinking of is the festival, a charity event set up by the famous band to help raise money for an illness which has recently attacked a neighbouring village not far from here," finished another girl

"Yes that's what I mean but how pray tell do they raise money if no tickets are sold?" asked Sasuke who was determined to find a flaw in Naruto's master plan

"People make donations at the festival, buy food, take part in festival related activities where all the proceeds go to the charity, then after the concert the band stay for until midnight where members of the audience pay them to sing any songs they want or take pictures and get them signed by the band. It's genius really, having tickets alone limit the amount people who would come not only that they probably wouldn't bring any money at all." Replied the leader of the pack

"And where is this alleged festival?" asked Sasuke praying it would be a quick answer

"In the park across town," one girl answered

"Thank you," he began to walk away then he stopped, "I bet I'll be seeing you girls there?"

"Of course we will," the girls replied Sasuke not bothering to turn around and see which girl it was

"Then I'll see you there," he said continuing to walk away, and back to his not-so lazy friend who had retrieved his and Sasuke's luggage.

"The park across town, that's where Naruto's concert is, I swear Shikamaru I will win him back and take him away from all this foolishness then we'll see who knows him best," he smirked

All Shikamaru could think was _'what the hell?!"_


End file.
